


失乐园

by mingdinggongzi



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingdinggongzi/pseuds/mingdinggongzi
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	失乐园

“这么耽于快乐下去，迟早会进地狱的，可是，禁欲也未见得就能保证进天堂。既然这样，还不如索性纵情享受一番，坠落到地狱中去呢。”  
\-------渡边淳一《失乐园》

凌晨一点，SteveRogers刚刚登上了从墨西哥飞往纽约的飞机，经历了一天的奔波的工作后，他疲惫的陷在座位里，在给爱人Tony发了信息告诉他自己大概7个小时到达纽约后他关掉手机，阖上了眼睛，开始补眠。

他的行李里有给Tony从墨西哥带的龙舌兰，他知道热衷于收集各种酒的Tony肯定会喜欢，以及，在行李箱的最深处，藏着一枚Steve千挑万选好久的钻石戒指。

他和他的爱人两个月没见过面了。

chapter.1 月光下的解剖

烛台上的火焰在黑暗之中放肆摇晃，银白色的月光从窗倾泻下来，铺满了凌乱的床，窗外是Stephen的花园，生物学教授并不是像他表面上那样冷酷不近人情，娇艳欲滴的玫瑰让他打理的非常好，大概他在某些方面也是非常细腻柔软的吧。

Tony站在窗边，望着月亮高悬中天，望着玫瑰被晚风吹得微微颤抖，就好像是现在听着浴室里传来细碎的流水声的他一样，桌面上的手机轻轻的震动，使他坐立不安，不过他依旧没有理睬，轻轻地呢喃了一句。

“什么？”刚刚从浴室里走出来的Stephen擦着头发上的水，他只围了一条浴巾，赤裸的上身还挂着水珠，修长的轮廓看起来尤为性感，他隐隐约约好像听Tony说了什么，挑着眉毛又问了遍。

“玫瑰好像不在九月份生长。”Tony说。  
“Tony，现在是七月。” Stephen失笑，表情柔和下来，他走到Tony身后，两个人一同沐浴在月光之下，“你知道，现在不是想那些事的时候。”

Stephen的气息喷洒在Tony的耳边，灼热而温柔，接着他吻上了他的耳垂，又伸手将他揽进自己的怀里，放纵情欲肆意生长，气息渐渐变得紊乱，轻吻变成了情咬，停留在猎物的后颈。

“不，Stephen，等等，先停下......”Tony尝试转过身，他的鼻尖蹭着Stephen的下巴，形状漂亮的蜜糖色眼睛里满是顾虑，Stephen当然知道他在犹豫着什么，那部被遗忘在桌子上不停震动的手机仿佛像个定时炸弹，冰冷的屏幕闪烁着，好像在审判Tony坠入那情欲陷阱的罪行。

他望向Stephen的深邃的眼睛，那里暗潮汹涌，似乎压抑着很深的情感。  
“你知道你已经不爱他了。”Tony听见他说。  
“否则你为什么跟我回来？”Stephen的声音如此低沉，那发音漂亮的英音如同一把暗刀，每一个单词都深深刺进了Tony的心。

没错，既然早已经千疮百孔了，那就让它腐烂成灰吧，省得再继续饱受煎熬。  
“现在，去关掉你的手机。”Stephen命令道，语气却轻柔得像羽毛、像昆虫的翅膀，可Tony确实被这样的语气诱惑了，被晚风、月亮、窗外散进的玫瑰的芬芳，一同诱惑了。

接下来的事顺其自然的发生，两个人一起倒在了床上，Tony顺从的被Stephen压在身下，那并非自己丈夫带来的耳鬓厮磨的感觉如此陌生，却又引诱着他坠入更深的渊壑。  
Stephen解开他身上松垮的浴袍，俯身去吮吸那白皙的胸膛，肉体在月光下呈现冷白色，光裸的肌肤就好像蜜蜡一般，宛如一件艺术品。

Stephen还记得第一次看见这件艺术品的时候是在老校长的办公室，两人同为这所理工大学优秀的留校毕业生，Tony要比现在年轻几岁，Stephen永远也不会忘记第一眼那双带着灵性的蜜糖色眼睛，那形状简直就是上帝一刀一刀雕刻出来的。

他那时候就知道Tony已经成家了，虽然他不怎么提起他的爱人，下了班也不着急回家，不过Stephen依旧能从他无名指上的戒指看得出来，这件美丽的艺术品已经归属他人了。

Tony的手慢慢攀上Stephen的肩膀，放任他的舌头灵活的在自己胸前肆虐，赤裸的男人扬起脖颈，喉咙里溢出徘徊于舒爽和疼痛之间的呻吟声。  
白色的肌肤染上红晕，这具美妙性感的躯体完全暴露在月光之下，如果Stephen再年轻几岁，一定会想着如何拼尽全力去征服这具肉体，让身下的男人因他颤抖、哭泣，让他哀求着叫喊他的名字，让所有激情释放于这一刻。

不，那样显得太急躁了。现在的Stephen已经熟练地掌握一些冷静的自我控制的技巧，他要Tony沉迷于自己，沉醉于自己带给他的性，比起他的丈夫，是不是他会更懂他的身体？而且看着心上人在自己身下像火一样燃烧，那种优越感与满足感怎能让他不贪心呢？所以，他变成了优雅的野兽，要缓慢的咀嚼、吞咽可怜的猎物。

风吹起纱帘，拂灭了烛台，恶魔粗重的呼吸在Tony的耳边，引诱着他将自己的一切献给月亮。

Tony将手臂遮挡住眼睛，轻轻呢喃了声不，即绝望又懊悔，他感受到了Stephen，他进入了他的身体。他背叛了Steve，背叛了婚姻，背叛了爱情，身体的欲望使他更加羞耻，可他就是无法在Stephen的爱抚下保持冷静。

他的婚姻成了笑话，Steve的也是。

肠道内的褶皱温暖的包裹着Stephen，他们用最亲密的姿势结合在一起，但他依旧能感受到Tony的防备，他将他遮挡住眼睛的手臂禁锢在头顶，开始用力抽插起来，刚才的所有的冷静沉着化为乌有，他不允许在他的身下，Tony还想着他的丈夫，还想着那可笑的婚姻。

“Stephen，慢点......”Tony被他突然的凶狠弄得浑身颤抖，往日里骄傲的男人喘息着祈求他慢点，可Stephen又怎么能轻易的饶过他呢？他伸手握住Tony翘起的性器，“你这里可不是这么说的。”  
只是呼吸变得粗重，他的声音依旧像湖水一样冰冷。

大概是Tony已经好久没有过床笫之欢了，他感觉到体内深处的快感马上就要让他高潮，可是他又不想这么快的缴枪，毕竟他也是个经验丰富的成熟男人，那样他会被Stephen的嘲笑的，他尝试挣扎，在床上不停地扭动身躯，试图挣脱Stephen的桎梏。

Stephen对他的如此反应感到有些可笑，正如他所愿，他压制住了Tony的四肢，却放慢了速度，可他顶的更深，每一下都狠狠地摩擦着他敏感的肠肉，这几下Tony简直爽到头皮发麻，身体似乎都痉挛起来，他断断续续的骂着混蛋，一边不由自主的去迎合Stephen。

“哦，我找到它了。”Stephen扬起一个属于胜利者的笑容。  
接着就是无尽的讨伐，期间Tony无数次忍住想射精的欲望，并非他不想，只是他一要到达顶点Stephen就会放慢节奏，隔靴搔痒的舔弄几下Tony的首乳，到后期甚至他会掐住自己的性器不让自己射，他深感自己正在被这个坏心眼的男人玩弄，自己的欲望被人牵着鼻子走，表情动作都被玩弄于股掌之间，这种陌生的感觉，Tony从未在Steve的床上感受到。

Stephen身下不停的律动，却一直用最冷静的目光审视着Tony，他能看出Steve渐渐的从他欲望燃烧的大脑中淡出，这样才对，快忘记那个带给你失败婚姻的男人吧。

俯下身亲吻情人的嘴唇，他感受到Tony整个人都是滚烫的，呼吸带着情热，眼神中是赤裸的欲壑，细碎难耐的呻吟在耳边断断续续，纠缠了他大半个清凉的夜晚。

最后他射在了Tony身体深处，同样，Tony也射在了自己的掌心中，漂亮的情人在他的床上因高潮余韵微微颤抖，Stephen长长叹息一声，躺在情人身侧，两人都有一瞬的失神。

Tony转过头望向窗外浓重的夜色，汗水浸湿了他额前的碎发，长而翘的睫毛疲倦的眨了眨，Stephen似乎能在他身上感受到了那悔恨自责的绝望气息，他伸出手掌遮住了Tony的眼睛。

“睡吧。”  
理智真的是人类值得歌颂的美德。Tony闭上眼睛想道。

**********

Tony一直觉得自己的丈夫，SteveRogers是一个循规蹈矩、墨守成规的人，在几年的婚姻生活中，他从未见过Steve做过什么不守规矩的事，甚至从未吐出过什么出格的字眼。

Steve是一名记者，经常奔波于战火纷飞的国家之间，或者出席一些和政治有关的国会，大概因为工作的原因，Tony觉得他的丈夫总是过于严肃，可是就算抛开工作，哪怕是爱人之间的一些小情趣，他也经常觉得Steve迟钝的很。

Tony此时此刻坐在办公桌后，一名身材高壮神情却非常木讷的学生刚刚离开他的办公室，他让Tony想到了Steve，爱人出差了两个月，从南非到墨西哥，中间辗转到纽约，他甚至都没有回家一次，电话经常占线，信息也回的寥寥无几，唯一一次逮到机会两人视频，Steve却因为混乱的时差弄得疲惫不堪，简单的问下Tony最近过得怎么样，是不是又熬夜看论文做实验了就匆匆关掉了电脑。

本来准备好来一发“视频性*爱”的Tony也意兴阑珊、兴致全无了。

这样的例子比比皆是，甚至经常两个人欢爱到一半的时候就被手机铃声不愉快的打断，刚开始Tony也会蹭蹭他结实的胸膛祈求他不要走至少要做完全套，可是在跟工作有关的事情上Steve就好像变回了冰冷的机器人，丝毫不受自己燃烧的欲*望影响，打上禁欲的领带，头也不回的离开了家。  
虽然Steve出差的时限是两个月，但他们两个好像整整半年都没有过一次完整的性*爱了。

去他*妈的混蛋，老子不在乎！Tony烦躁的扯了扯领口，现在他也会在Steve半路收枪心怀愧疚的准备在耳边哄一哄欲求不满的自己之前一把推开他了。“滚吧Steve你这个混蛋，滚去操*你的工作去吧！”

他给自己到了一杯咖啡，却不小心弄洒在自己裤子上。  
“shit！！”Tony嘴里咒骂着，一把合上眼前的电脑，屏幕上是关于“量子力学”的论文，作者正是刚才那个木讷的学生，他看了几眼就觉得平平无奇，通篇像一团狗屎，他想伸手抽出纸巾来擦拭，手肘却不小心碰倒了放在桌子上的一厚摞书，连带着一些物件叮叮咣咣摔了一地。

“Oh,you're in trouble.”门口传来一个非常低沉的声音。  
Stephen Strange倚着门框，双手环胸，一双蓝灰色的眼睛冷静又犀利的盯着他看。

“别用这种眼神看我！Stephen！你能不能过来帮个忙？”  
冷漠的生物学教授不情不愿地走过来帮他把书一本接着一本的重新摞起来，目光接着移到了Tony被咖啡弄脏的裤子上。  
这位置还真够尴尬的。

整理好一切，Stephen才不紧不慢地开口，“你有没有想过换条裤子，Tony？”修长的手指伸出来似乎要去触碰那块被咖啡弄脏的污渍，然而还是在最后收回了手，“我记得你十分钟后还要去上课......你不会就这样去给学生上课吧？”

“哦，嗯，当然不。”Tony回答的漫不经心，然后他好像突然想起来了什么，猛的抬头看向Stephen。  
目光多了一丝求助。

十分钟后，赫赫有名的物理学教授TonyStark，上半身穿着名贵的衬衫，下半身却不知道为什么搭配了条根本就不合身的运动长裤，裤脚处的布料还堆了好几层。

精致的Stark教授一直是学校里的时尚新标，这大概又是什么新潮流吧。

面对学生们好奇的目光Tony故作镇定的上完了一节课，内心深处却无比的憎恨同事Stephen的那双大长腿。

*******

就在与学校隔着两条街的小酒吧里，同事们哄笑着讨论今天的趣事，当然，无疑是几个胆大包天的学生拍下今天Stark教授时髦的穿搭发到了校园网站上，Tony真心觉得无聊至极，“嘿！今天这杯酒我来请，代价是你们都闭上嘴，OK？”

同事们笑了几声和Tony碰了酒杯就散开来，远离话题中心Tony，只有Stephen带着些笑意坐在他的身边，修长的手指握着威士忌的杯子，轻轻摇晃着里面快融化掉的冰块。

不苟言笑说话也非常苛刻的生物学教授是个非常善于观察的人，Stephen明显的感觉到这几天Tony的状态非常糟糕，甚至影响到了工作，他怀疑是和Tony的丈夫，那个身材高大、严肃而古板的记者有关。Tony有许多小动作，他一一都看在眼里，其中一个就是Tony喜欢转动无名指上的戒指，然而，这几天他在Tony手指上只看到那处皮肤发白的戒痕。

就像现在，Tony伸手转动了下戒指，却什么都没摸到。Stephen把这一切都看在眼里。

“和他吵架了？”Stephen好似不经意的问道。  
Tony抬头看他，眼神有些诧异。  
“你看起来就像一个欲求不满的怨妇。”不得不说，生物学教授有时候说话真的很苛刻。  
Tony又看了他几秒钟，似乎想讥讽回去，但是又好像一下子泄了气，他将面前的纯威士忌一饮而尽，冷笑一声，“我甚至和他吵架的资格都没有。”

Stephen冷眼瞧着，低着声音嘴里啧啧道，“哦，这可不妙。”  
酒吧里的声音有些吵闹，同事们在远处掷飞镖喝酒的声音传过来，遮盖住两人低声言语，Tony并没有听清Stephen说了什么，他自顾自的抱怨着自己的丈夫。“你能想象得到吗？我已经两个月没见过他了。”

“你们结婚几年了？”Tony手上的戒圈已经不再有光泽，看起来非常老旧。  
“三年了吧。”他似乎又想去摸戒指。  
“你知道的，上次在你生日的聚会，我见过他。”Stephen端起酒杯侧过身，离Tony更近一些，蓝灰色的眼睛紧盯着他，言语间似乎在措辞的模样，“嗯，我个人觉得，怎么说呢，没想到你们会结婚。”

Tony闻言也侧过头看Stephen，两个人的鼻尖只有一只手掌的距离。他能感受到Stephen鼻息间的酒气。  
“你们看起来并不是同一个世界的人。”他听见他说。  
同事们的吵闹声渐渐远去，他们俩之间只剩了分秒的沉默，半响Tony回过头，与Stephen拉开了些距离。  
“因为我爱他。”Tony冷淡的说。

Stephen不加掩饰的嗤笑一声，“爱？爱不过是消耗品，是大脑分泌的神经递质和去甲肾上腺素，它永远会被婚姻消磨，成为牺牲品，你相信爱还不如去相信可卡因。”  
Tony望着他讽刺的嘴脸，刚想反驳，却听见Stephen接下来说道，“不过我不能否认它的存在，它就降临在我的身边。”  
那双冷静的、专注的蓝灰色眼睛犀利冷酷的看着他，是暗流汹涌，也是燃起的蓝色火焰，烧着最直接最热烈的情感。

******TBC*******


End file.
